villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Huntsman (ADJL)
The Huntsman, also known as Huntsmaster, is the leader of The Huntsclan and the main antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series'' American Dragon: Jake Long''. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Background Info/History The Huntsman (referred to as "Huntsmaster" by his subordinates) is the leader of the Huntsclan and the main antagonist of the series. The Dragon Council rates him as the #4 threat to the magical community. Though he is quite powerful on his own, he commonly leaves his minions to do the fighting for him. It is revealed in one episode that he is the monster he is today due to Jake's reckless usage of time travel. He ultimately meets his demise when his ward Rose's wish to destroy all Huntsclan is granted. The Huntsman was originally Rose's first guardian because of the fact that he took her from her parents as an infant which ultimately resulted in giving her the idea that her parents were deceased. The Huntsman's personality is menacing and level-headed, and he is seldom shown losing his temper or displaying strong emotions other than hatred. He has an intimidating stature. His fighting skills are superb; he has impressive agility and acrobatic ability, as well as nearly superhuman strength and durability, even able to punch through a brick wall, another time was barely phased by being slammed headfirst through a metal elevator door, and even yanked the elevator pulley out with his bare hands in a fit of rage. Nonetheless, he left most of the physical work to his apprentice, Huntsgirl, and limited his role in a fight to firing energy blasts with his staff weapon. Trivia *The scene where the Huntsman's burnt head with helmet lowered by a mechanical arm is homage to a similar scene in The Empire Strikes Back where the back of Darth Vader's head is likewise briefly revealed. *When compared to villains like Dr. Drakken, Hämsterviel, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (from Kim Possible, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and Phineas and Ferb, respectively), the Huntsman is definitely one of the more darker Disney show villains by vi rtue of his actions, goals, and intense desire for carrying them out. *Unlike other Disney show villains, The Huntsman is mostly just stern, serious and menacing. He's only funny when he gets beaten and whenever he intentionally makes a joke. *The Huntsman is the first Disney show villain since Demona to actually have committed murder, killing the sentient serpent that guarded the Aztec skulls after it had served his needs. *It is stated the Huntsman monitors hospitals for children with strange birthmark, implying other children have been kidnapped. Category:Ninjas Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Master of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Extortionists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Cult Leaders Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Nameless Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Poachers Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains